dutch_folklorefandomcom-20200215-history
Solse Gat
Somewhere in the Veluwe region of Gelderland lies the Solse Gat (translation: "hole of Sol"). Nowadays known to be a place rich of clay, it is assumed this was once a pingo ruin: Once a hill with a piece of ice underneath, which melted and formed a marsh pit. Supposedly, witches once used this location to honor the sun. Those involved with the New Age movement claim there's leylines in the region.https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solse_Gat The Legend Where a big hole resides nowadays, once upon a time, there was a big monastery with many towers, surrounded by a moat and a broad passage that led to the gate. It was said to be an evil monastery; the abbots and monks had sold their souls to the devil in trade of wealth and extravagant lifestyles. The Devil himself provided them with extensive amounts of food and wine. Each night the monastery was visited by witches to practice their black mass, as they ate extensively and drank wine from buckets. Thus they sung, danced and cursed until the early morning. This went on and on each night. Some had seen the hellish bright windows, and heard the frightening sounds that came from inside the monastery. This lasted until a fateful Christmas night. A storm was raging, and the people cowered indoors. When the bells tolled at midnight, a thunderous crash could be heard. The townsfolk suspected nothing, until they found out the monastery had vanished into thin air, leaving a dark grim hole in its stead. Even today, you can hear those bells toll at midnight in demonic, distorted ways, each chime louder than the first. A blue glow culminates from the hole, as ghosts of the monks appear from within the forest. They move in a line, following the road that used to be there. Yammering and complaining, the monks move towards the hole, which they encircle. Then after a while, they scatter and disappear into the forest, only to form another line, leading towards the remnants of the monastery. This continues until the early morning, when they disappear into the hole from whence they came...http://www.beleven.org/verhaal/de_legende_van_het_solse_gat The Murderer Close to the Solse Gat, there was an open field. A shepherd was relaxing in the grass as his sheep were grazing the area. He was all alone, until a traveling stranger approached to ask him how to get to Harderwijk. Supposedly the man had to deliver a large sum of money. The greedy shepherd soon realized they were all alone out there, so he killed the man and took his money. Townsfolk eventually found the body, but nobody suspected the shepherd of anything. The shepherd had become a paragon of virtue at the end of his life, but he died sudden, and his burial was even stranger. Every time the shepherd was buried, they would later find his coffin, sticking out of the soil. Everyone realized something must have been wrong about the man, so they put his coffin on a bier. Pulled by 2 horses which were free to go wherever, they were led on. In the forest the horses stopped at the exact murder location where the traveler's remains were uncovered. Everyone then knew the shepherd must have killed him, so his body was buried at the crime scene. His restless spirit found no peace and still wanders the area.http://www.beleven.org/verhaal/het_spook_bij_het_solse_gat References Category:Ghosts